October Dreams
by sakura-anbu-09
Summary: Sakura's favorite holiday is Halloween. This story is an altered version of my dream.


This Is One Of My Many Random Dreams!!!!!! I Am Just Going To Alter It So Sakura Is The Main Character. This Is A Parody, And It Shall Not Make Sense. My Favorite Holiday Is Halloween. So Yeah... And I Am A Very Bad Speller, So Expect Mistakes!!!!!!!! This Takes Place Before Sasuke Left, And After The Chuunin Exams.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, If I Did I Wouldn't Be Sitting At Home Like A Loser Now Would I?

Inner Sakura:** WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**

_**Thoughts**__**WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sakura's favorite holiday was Halloween. She loved the free candy, dressing up, scaring people and the spooky night.

Today is October 6th. Sakura had just got back from a mission with Team 7. When she got home she had a shower and got dressed in the shirt she stole from Kakashi-Sensei. She plopped down on her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sakura's Dream!!!!!!!! (Or My Dream!!!!!!)

Someone was in standing in front of Sakura. She stepped forward to see who it was, but it was to dark. "Where's a flashlight when you need one?"

-_**BANG**_**-**

A whole pile of flashlights suddenly fell on Sakura. "Me and My Big Mouth."

She grabbed a flashlight, turned it on and shined it at the person.

It was...SASUKE???????????

"Sakura, I need you to deliver this hair gel to Kakashi-Sensei."

"Umm...Okay Sasuke-Kun!!" She chirped.

Sakura took the hair gel from Sasuke and proceded to look for Kakashi-Sensei. She found him sitting in a tree reading his book. She rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-Kun told me to deliver this hair gel to you."

Kakashi glanced at her, sighed and shut his book. He jumped down in front of her and grabbed the hair gel from her grasp.

He examined it and gave it back to her.

"Tell Sasuke he got the wrong kind."

"Fine."

So Sakura ran back to see Sasuke. She found him standing in the same place. She walked up to him and told him what Kakashi said.

"Tell him that it is the right kind!!!!!!"

This continued on for an hour. As Sakura was walking back to Sasuke, she noticed that everyone was wearing costumes. Now that she thought of it Kakashi-Sensei was dressed up like a scarecrow and Sasuke was dressed up as a duck.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"

She turned around only to be tackled by a giant cup of ramen. She pushed the giant ramen cup off of her and stood up. Sakura looked down and noticed that the giant ramen cup was Naruto!!!!!!!

"Naruto why is everyone dressed up?"

"Sakura-Chan it's Halloween!!!! Don't tell me you forgot!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh My God!!!! Running around for Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke-Kun made me forget it is Halloween!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto pulled out an ANBU uniform, a fake bloody sword, fake blood and an ANBU mask. He gave them to her and led her to his apartment.

Sakura put on the uniform and said "How do I look?"

"Wow."

Naruto was gaping at her. She couldn't blame him though. The uniform wasn't baggy like her red dress. The Anbu uniform hugged all her curves just right. She giggled and Naruto blushed.

She grabbed the fake blood and threw it to Naruto. She then took a kunai and slashed at the uniform in random places to make it look like she just came back from a difficult mission.

"Naruto can you help me put the fake blood on?"

He blushed and quickly said no. Sakura pouted but then giggled at Naruto's shyness. So she went in the bathroom and stepped into the bathtub. She opened the fake blood and poured it all over herself. It ran through her hair and the uniform was soaked. She waited a bit until it dried and used a jutsu to make it look like fresh blood.

She walked into the living room and grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out.

-

End Of Sakura's Dream

She woke up with a start. Sakura looked at her clock. 9:00 A.M. She quickly took a shower, dressed in her red dress, ran out the door and ran to the bridge.

The Bridge

When Sakura got to the bridge she noticed Kakashi-Sensei was already there. So was Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura remembered her dream and stormed up to Sasuke and grabbed the front of his shirt. She also grabbed the front of Kakashi-Sensei's vest.

15 mins later.

Kakashi and Sasuke were tied up and gagged. If you look closely enough you could she chakra binds and numerous cuts and bruises on Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura cackled evily and grabbed Naruto's arm and started walking away with him.

"So, Naruto want to go look for a costume?"

Naruto looked shocked that Sakura actually asked him to go with her. So he said yes and Sakura and Naruto had a wonderful time.

MEANWHILE

Tsunade found Kakashi and Sasuke as she was walking by. She looked at them, shrugged and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!!!!!!!! I Know It Sucked But Oh Well!!!!!!!!


End file.
